


Crush and Burn

by PotatoPIerrot



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Disaster Lio, Handholding, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPIerrot/pseuds/PotatoPIerrot
Summary: Lio doesn't want to hold Galo's handthatbad....Or does he?
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Crush and Burn

Lio Fotia is currently experiencing a crisis. 

You’d think he’d be used to things like this after all he’s been through, but it’s genuinely his biggest crisis yet. It constantly plagues him, rendering his thoughts blank with pure, unrelenting static. It's annoying as all hell. It’s driving Lio absolutely _insane_. 

And it’s got to do with Galo’s hands. 

His big dumb hands that Lio realizes he wants to hold. Very badly. For some reason he cannot fathom. What even is he??? A maiden in love??? It's ridiculous. Lio would subtly pinch his own thigh as a firm distraction whenever he even _gets_ a Feeling while looking at them . He will not give in to this silly temptation. He is _not_ this touch-starved. 

It doesn’t help at all that Galo’s always so daft when it comes to personal distance. Lio’s gotten just fine with staring from a distance; why does he have to make everything so much harder by always lingering so close? Would it kill him to stop ruffling his hair so often?? Would it kill him to be far enough so that every time they walk their hands aren’t _this goddamn close_ to brushing?? Because in contrast Lio really is about to perish from restraining the urge to simply reach across that few centimeters to feel Galo’s warmth for himself. 

His hands have _got_ to be warm, right? Lio can’t imagine otherwise. Galo’s a person who practically never stops moving; he must have great blood circulation to generate heat. Sometimes Lio’s mind would further wander into the dangerous territories, wondering if Galo’s hands would be as sweaty as his own could get too. Sometimes he wonders how the callouses across his palms and fingers would feel to his touch. 

And most times he’d frantically shove these thoughts back into the depths of his mind because no, what the _heck_. He's got more important matters to think about than to fantasize over some stupid hand-holding. Even if the hands in question are rather exquisite. Anyways bottom-line is: Lio wants to die. 

“Lio? You okay there?” 

Galo asks and Lio takes a deep, steadying breath, fully ready to dismiss whatever concern he has with yet another halfhearted assurance—until he abruptly registers it. A tug on his finger. Galo’s pinky hooked loosely around his own. 

Actually nevermind maybe he really isn’t that okay after all. 

“Lio?? Helloooo—Earth to firebug...?” 

Galo chooses truly the evilest timing to lean over to have a better look at Lio’s face. The backstabbing fire across his cheeks must be obvious as the sun. It certainly flusters Galo enough to immediately pull away and start rambling his apologies upon seeing it. At the very least he’s self-aware enough to realize what he’s done. Lio’s just kind of screaming inside in the meantime. 

“ _Um_ ,” is the only thing he manages to finally drag out of his mouth because yes, he’s just eloquent like that. Maybe running headfirst into a lamp post right about now isn't too bad of an idea. 

“Sorry, that was too much, wasn’t it? Sorry!” Galo keeps repeating and for some reason it starts pissing Lio off as it goes on. 

“If you’re going to apologize stop blushing while you do it, dumbass,” are the words that escape his mouth on nothing but sheer adrenaline and instinct. Galo, understandably, gets instantly defensive. 

“But you’re blushing too!” 

Lio notices his own voice unintentionally growing louder as his agitation grows. “Well yeah!! We’re holding hands after all!!” 

“What?? That didn’t count!!” 

“Then what does, Galo Thymos??” Lio’s demanding before he can think his words through. Galo, unfortunately, doesn’t even hesitate before grabbing Lio’s hand closest to him and interlacing their fingers. 

“I don’t know—something like this??” he still has the audacity to say and oh. Oh _boy_. 

_Oh no._ Lio can’t even find the will to extract himself out of this because it’s everything he’s imagined and more. His internal hollering is pretty much about to become external. He doesn’t want to let go. Ever. He in fact malfunctions so badly that somewhere beyond the roar of blood in his ears, Galo’s repeated calls of his name begins to sound genuinely worried. 

Okay, maybe this would be a good time for Lio to admit he’s tragically touch-starved. Haha. 

_Fuck_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lio: the steps i took were maybe calculated but MAN am i bad at math
> 
> fasdfhasdjk probably not the most in character thing ive written but hey!!! i had a lot of fun writing this silly piece!! i make them soft and sappy so often that i tend to forget theyre also dumbasses hhh 
> 
> also a big congrats to lio fotia for being the one who finally makes me break my 'no saying fuck in fics' policy because there really wasn't a better way to express that last part was there hhHHH


End file.
